


A Celebration of Self

by NewbSombrero



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Adolin and Shallan being disaster bi together, F/M, Post-Book 03: Oathbringer, exploring the role of consent when surgebinding happens in the bedroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewbSombrero/pseuds/NewbSombrero
Summary: After the events of Oathbringer, Shallan and Adolin get some alone time. Without a chaperone. Beware of fluff.





	A Celebration of Self

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be some very Rosharan smut. We've got safehands. We've got Surgebinding. We've got orgasmspren. We've got all this and much much more. Please enjoy this fic that has been percolating in my head for the last few weeks.

Adolin and Shallan eventually got away from the wedding festivities and found their way to their chambers. Their chambers now. Adolin took a moment to appreciate that fact as it sank in. 

"I guess we're married now," Adolin chuckled aloud.

"That is how weddings work," Shallan retorted.

"I suppose it is, my gemheart."

Shallan just gave him a look that seemed to ask if he actually thought that old term of affection was still as cute as when his father and Navani used it. Then she just laughed.

"You look and sound like at least seven of the Ten Fools right now, Adolin Kholin, and I'm going to need you to stop. I can't stand you being so adorable, and we certainly don't have any need to be so formal with each other. Remember, you don't need to be your father; just be you. Now help me get out of this dress. I don't even have proper use of the one hand I'm used to having with these sleeves."

At that, Adolin set about helping Shallan unbutton her sapphire wedding dress. The process took longer than maybe it needed to as the newlyweds got distracted stealing kisses from one another along the way. As he neared the final buttons on the dress, Adolin grew nervous. 

"It still doesn't feel proper, you know? It's just so new."

Shallan grinned at her husband as she shuffled out of the dress and stood in her shift.

"Well that's half the fun of it, don't you think? Surely dueling isn't the only kind of fun you know to have."

"I guess you're right," Adolin smirked as he went in for a kiss. 

Shallan ducked out of the way of the kiss and shook the finger of her freehand.

"Oh no you don't! The way I see it, you've got me at a disadvantage right now. You had better start taking that suit off unless you want me to Soulcast it into smoke."

"Can you do that?"

Shallan shot him a look that seemed to say _do you really want to find out?_

Adolin quickly undressed because he really liked the suit and wanted to keep it. When he was in his undergarments, Adolin went in for a kiss again, but this time he found it blocked by Shallan's still covered safehand. One finger was just poking out of the extended left sleeve of the shift, which prompted a blush rivaling Shallan's hair for redness to spring to Adolin's face and attracted a number of shamespren like little red and white flowers.

"Do you even _know_ the meaning of patience?" Shallan asked as she brought her hand back down. "You could at least try to seduce me."

Adolin was confused for a moment. "Why would I need to seduce you? We are married."

Shallan let out a laugh like he had not heard from her often. She then teased at the button securing the sleeve of her shift, working another finger of her safehand free. As she began to draw the two exposed fingers along the curves of her husband's bare chest, the crystalline snowflakes of passionspren fell around his head and a shiver ran down his spine. 

"We'll be more comfortable on the bed," Shallan whispered in Adolin's ear.

***

Shallan had no idea what she was doing. She wasn't sure whether too much Veil was coming through in the moment or not enough. One thing she did know was that she had about as much time as it took for the two of them to get into the bed to figure out what she was going to do next. She tried to be subtle as she completely unbuttoned the sleeve of her safehand to make herself more comfortable (sticking a couple fingers out like that had definitely been a mistake), and then she tried to be as sexy as she could pulling herself onto the bed. She wasn't sure how successful she had been at subtle or sexy. She supposed she was doing alright at the latter when she noticed the bulge at Adolin's groin.

"So how do you propose that I seduce you?" The smirk on Adolin's face was absolutely insufferable.

"Do you really expect me to do that work for you, highprince?" 

Shallan turned her face away for a moment as she tried to compose herself, and she brushed her hair out of her face with her safehand, which came completely free from the sleeve of her shift. As she looked down, she noticed her bosom had grown a little fuller though she hadn't noticed that she had drawn in stormlight. Radiant had some ideas about how to proceed.

"Lay back and take of those underpants," Radiant commanded as she began removing her own shift. Adolin seemed surprised at the sudden shift, but he obeyed. 

Radiant moved to straddle Adolin's muscular body; she didn't see any value in foreplay at this point. They could figure that out later if they wanted to, but for now, they could get down to business. Snowy passionspren began falling around Adolin's face among red streamers of anticipationspren, but not Radiant's, as she began by grinding against Adolin's hips. As Adolin began to move in tandem, Radiant pressed her hand into his chest and told him to stop. Then she moved back to insert Adolin's stiff phallus into her. As she began to move herself up and down on it, Shallan noticed that Adolin's features began to shift. His blond hairs shifting to match the black that was peppered in, and all his hair seemed to extend as his face became that of his cousin Jasnah. Shallan gasped in surprise as Adolin exhaled with pleasure.

***

Adolin was so caught up in the sensation as Shallan was riding his dick that he almost didn't notice the sudden shift in her demeanor, but the gasp that she let out didn't seem to match up with the types of sounds that he was making. As he looked down, he noticed a couple of things. One, Shallan had stopped moving as much and was now holding in place against the thrusts he hadn't noticed himself starting. Two, it looked like he now had breasts. When he noticed that, he stopped suddenly.

"Shallan, what do I look like right now? Have you been Lightweaving?"

More shamespren than Adolin had ever seen burst around Shallan has she covered her face with her hands. Adolin pulled out, and Shallan turned away. As she did, the breasts vanished in a puff of stormlight. 

"You looked like Jasnah." 

The embarrassed words came muffled as Shallan was still covering her face. Adolin sat up and moved over to where his wife sat on the bed.

"Is it okay if I hold you in my arms for a bit?"

Shallan nodded, and Adolin put his arms around her. As they sat there like that, Shallan slowly lowered her hands to her lap. Then she moved one of them to Adolin's thigh, but not too close to Adolin's still erect penis. Adolin planted a kiss on top of her head.

"Do you want to talk about what just happened there, Shallan?"

"I would, but I'm not really sure. I didn't do it on purpose. I was just starting to get into it, and then I guess there was just stormlight handy, and she's just so storming perfect..." 

A fresh burst of shamespren fluttered down around Shallan.

"She _is_ my cousin, so I'm not so sure I can empathize, but I don't think I can blame you. She's very accomplished, a prominent scholar, and now the queen. She's got a lot going for her."

Shallan blushed again. 

"I may have been harboring a bit of a crush on her for a while now, I guess. I didn't mean to Lightweave you to look like her though."

"That's okay. In the future, do you think we can just try to be a little more conscientious about when you Lightweave while we're, you know, _together_?"

"Definitely." Shallan let out a bit of a chuckle.

"That being said, do you think maybe we could try something?"

***

Shallan had done a couple of sketches this time to be more intentional about what she was doing, and Adolin seemed to approve. Of course, she would have to burn these sketches later to avoid the scandal that would come from anyone finding them. She checked herself in the mirror, and she was satisfied. Now she looked like Kaladin and Adolin looked like Jasnah.

"You're sure this isn't too weird, Adolin?"

"How would I know? As far was we know, this is the first time this possibility has come up in thousands of years. Don't tell me your drawings are the only fun you know how to have?"

It was odd hearing Adolin's voice coming from what looked like Jasnah's body, and his smirk certainly didn't look right on her face. But he was right. They were in new territory for everyone, so they might as well explore it. She threw the drawings into the fire and then turned to her husband.

"Why don't you show this bridge boy what you've got then?"

***

They were back on the bed, and Adolin was on top this time. Shallan seemed more comfortable that way, and Adolin was ready for how turned on he would be by the thought of fucking her while she looked like Kaladin. She also seemed really enthusiastic about the idea of getting fucked by Jasnah. He had said it wasn't too weird, but it was weird on a lot of levels; that didn't mean Adolin wasn't into it though. He had peppered Shallan's neck, shoulders, and breasts with kisses as she drew, which admittedly had delayed the process quite a bit. After the Lightweaving was done, they spent some time making out as they found their way over to the bed. And now here they were, and Adolin had just worked up to inserting himself into Kaladin's, no, Shallan's vagina. She let out a soft moan, clearly much more into it this time around. Adolin noticed little red streamers bursting up around them as he started out slow, and he wasn't sure whether he was the one attracting them or Shallan. Either way, he spent some time admiring the bridgeboy's musculature that Shallan had replicated. He grabbed her safehand on the bed, kissed it gently, and then brought it to her groin so she could stimulate her own clitoris the way she wanted to while he set the rhythm.

***

Shallan was overwhelmed. That strength on top of her that was so clearly Adolin. That beauty that belonged to her teacher. Her own touch in tandem with Adolin's movement's inside of her. The knowledge that the face he saws was Kaladin. All of the feelings and identities swirled around and within Shallan as passionspren fell around the pair. Somehow, the knowledge that she looked like Kaladin right now surged through to the top, and Jasnah's features on Adolin began to fade, but not back to Adolin. Suddenly, the eyes were dark, and Veil was looking at herself, and she smiled at the knowledge that this image of herself was working hard at fucking the Winderunner. She let out a satisfied growl.

***

Adolin was surprised to see the dark eyes in Kaladin's face light up sky blue like they did when he summoned his shardblade.

"I can't let you have all the fun now," he heard Shallan interject as she grabbed his hips and set into her own undulations underneath him. His back arched as pink starbursts exploded and swirled around his head and he came. Then there was a burst of stormlight as the illusions masking the two lovers broke, and Shallan was crying out, "Please don't stop, Veil!" He pushed himself to keep going even though he felt himself getting soft, so he pulled out and resorted to his fingers, working to massage both the inside of Shallan's vagina and her clitoris the best he knew how. Before long, his hand was soaked as more of those strange pink spren appeared around Shallan. They stuck around a little while longer for her than they had for him. 

***

Shallan rested in Adolin's arms for a while after that. It was nice to have him hold her. It was a little bit awkward explaining why she had been crying out Veil's name toward the end, though she omitted the fact that she had done that as Veil. Even still, the night had been fun. She and Adolin had learned things about each other's interests, seen orgasmspren for the first time, and had a lot of fun together. And tonight they had only played with one of her surges.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed my first smutty fic of two actually humans and not just the wild monsterfucking I was writing in my biggo bingo bango fics that I've posted so far. Don't worry, there's more coming where that came from. ;) And yes, Veil is absolutely the type to scream her own name during. If you think I'm wrong, it's probably because you're a coward. Anyway, like I said, this is my first fic that isn't monsterfucking, so I'm sure there are elements of how I set it up that aren't perfect, but I had a lot of fun with it. I hope you did too.


End file.
